Heir of the DragonStones
by Guitar Dude201
Summary: AN:This is my first story I posted so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Heir of the DragonStones

Chapter 1 The Letter

I was sitting in my dorm room counting my gold pieces for a cottage I was going to buy. My pet Lord Leo was flying around my room bouncing wall to wall.

Suddenly, an owl appeared at my window pecking the glass. I saw the owl so I got up and let it in. He flew to my desk and dropped a letter and zoomed out of my dorm.

I ran to the window and yelled "Wait come back!" but it was too late. It already flew into the morning sky.

I turned to my pet, Leo and told him "Leo, follow that owl and find out whom its master is!" Leo nodded and took off.

I went back to my desk and sat down and ripped open the letter. It was written in slanted handwriting. It read:

_Dear Nicholas DragonStone,_

_I have found something about your parents. Meet me at my office immediately! _

_Signed,_

_Merle Ambrose _

_Official Headmaster of Ravenwood_

I put the note down and thought for a second.

_ My parents. They had died on a quest to defeat an enemy that had threatened. They managed to defeat him but had to use a sacrifice spell to do it. Everyone in the family admired them. Even before they died we thought they were brave._

_I decided to head to the headmaster's house first. _


	2. Chapter 2

Heir of the DragonStones

Chapter 2 The Meeting

I blew into my dragon whistle to summon my bigger dragon, Luke to me. Luke busted my dorm's wall smashing my bed and night stand. I slapped my head. "Luke! How many times have I told you to wait outside instead of busting down my wall?" I scolded at him. Luke lowered his head feeling ashamed. "Just be careful next time okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I hoped on his back and took off into the morning.

My dorm was in the back of the dorm area. Even with a dragon as fast as Luke, it still took me 30 minutes to get the headmaster's house.

After I landed in the courtyard I went in. Inside the room was all messed up, chairs were knocked over, the carpet stank like a skunk, and papers were flying everywhere. The headmaster was chasing my pet Leo, who was chasing the owl who delivered the message around the room, leaving a trail of disaster behind them. "Yoo-hoo! Over here Leo!" I said. Leo heard me and flied over to me. I threw him his favorite chew toy, a squeaky steak (Leo loves eating steaks and pork.) He chewed on it like a person eats food for the first time in his life.

The owl flew out the window. The headmaster turned to me and said" Ah, Nicholas, I see you have received my message." I nodded my head. "Take a seat." He told me. I sat down across from him. "Now, here is an old letter I found when I was digging through a pile of old papers." He told me as he handed me an old yellow letter. It looked liked at least a hundred years old. I read it. It said:

_Dear Christopher DragonStone,_

_Thomas Phein's forces are be held back by the guards, professors, and advanced students but we don't know for how long. You must hurry back! _

_Signed,_

_Lucifer Fostmender_

_Assassinate headmaster of Ravenwood _


	3. Chapter 3

Heir of the DragonStones

Chapter 3

The Chosen One

**(A/N) I know this chapter is very short but I wanted it to end dramatically. I would like to thank Naomi Hansen for being the first one to reveiw my story. (BTW it was a typo it was gonna say that threatened wizard city.) **

I finish the letter and asked Ambrose," I thought my dad was an explorer, not the headmaster of Ravenwood!" "Apparently, he did that after he married your mother. Before that, he was the headmaster of the original Ravenwood School. Anyways, Thomas Phein is back as an undead ghost and is once again planning to take over Wizard City. Since you are the oldest of the DragonStone siblings you are the only one that can take Thomas Phein down for good. You are the Heir of the DragonStones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heir of the DragonStones**

**Chapter 4**

**The Partner**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but anyway, here is the 4****th**** and longest chapter so far and there's a hint of romance in I to. Enjoy!**

"So I need to defeat Thomas Phein and its over?" I asked. "Exactly. But you will need a partner that is not the same blood line as you. This means a different student that's not a DragonStone." Ambrose explained. So go choose now and meet me in my office at noon tomorrow with your partner. Understood?" "Got it." I replied.

As I flew back home I thought about who I should choose. Immediately, I thought of Crystal. Crystal was a Russian life wizard with short dirty blond who spoke English and the first wizard I met in Wizard City. We both landed in the city together and been friends since. I decided it would be her. So I flew to her dorm to ask her.

I knocked on her door and she opened it. "Hey Nick come in" she said with a smile. So I did. Inside it was pretty cool. It wasn't girly or anything like that. She managed to smuggle in two plasma screens, a few gaming systems, a Mac, a Final Fantasy bed with a few books laid out on it, a few Final fantasy posters, and a robe made of what looked like dragon scales was hung on a hook.

"Listen I need to talk to you." I told her. Suddenly, my little sister, Emily DragonStone, appeared from besides the bed with a spell book. "Ooooooooooo wacha gonna do pretty boy? Ask her out on a date?" she teased. Get out of here!" I yelled. She walked towards door. Before she left she said "Or are you two gonna smooch?" Crystal blushed. "You're disgusting!" She stuck out her tongue and left. "I need you to help me defeat a ghost named Thomas Phein. Will you do it? By the way, it's going to be dangerous so …." Before I finished she said yes. So meet me at my dorm tomorrow ok?" "Sure." She replied.

**A/N: I hop you enjoy it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heir of the DragonStones

Chapter 5

Infiltration

_Knock Knock. _I opened the door to find Crystal in her Dragon robes. I was wearing my best Grizzlhiem battle robes. "Let's go." She said. "Let's do this." I agreed. We both got on our mounts. Her mount was a gryphon named Firion. I got on Luke and we raced to the headmaster's house.

We both went in and saw the headmaster dancing in tights. (It wasn't pretty trust me.) "Oh that's nasty!" Crystal said covering her eyes. "In the name of Bartleby's good eye don't you knock?" He said embarrassed as he zapped into his regular robes. "We're here." I said. "Go to Unicorn way's park and there's a rope behind the giant statue. Pull it and there will be a secret pathway. That will lead to his base. Go." He told us. We began to go when Ambrose said "And Nicholas, good luck with your girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled back. You're probably wondering why people keep thinking we're a couple. Let me tell you.

_(Flash back!)_

_It was the last day of junior wizard school and I was sent on a quest to defeat some lost souls. I completed my quest and I was still alive. (Pretty easy I know but when you are a junior wizard and you made it back from a quest alive it was a miricale.)To celebrate my family threw a party and everyone was there. During the party Crystal had kissed me on the chee and everybody saw it. Since that, we were branded a couple. So I had a little crush on her over the year. Big deal!_

_(Flash back over!)_

We headed to Unicorn way. Once we were there we found the rope and pulled it. A door opened up on the side of the statue. As we went in the air got damper. The pathway looked like an abandoned underground mine. Soon we got to what looked like the entrance to the base. An old rusty gate stood in the middle of the room. A seal with a T was on the gate's lock. Crystal tried to pull it but it wouldn't budge. "Alright so let's do this the hard way." She said as she pulled out her wand. She drew a myth sign and summoned a Troll (Myth's is Crystal's 2nd school.) The troll smashed it's cub against the seal. The cub broke and the troll disappeared. "Here let me try." I told her. I casted a meteor strike spell. 5 meteors came from the sky and blasted the seal off.


	6. Chapter 6

Heir of the DragonStones

Chapter 6

Breaking and Entering

Soon me and Crystal came to a giant room. On the other side two guards. Luckily, I used a camouflage charm before they saw us. But the charm only covers one person so me and Crystal had to squeeze together in the field. We scooched until we were near the guards. "Ok you take the one on the right and I take the left." I ordered. "Ok." Crystal replied. I let the shield charm disappear and attacked. I shot spell after spell. At one point he casted a spell and I dodged. Then I realized it was heading towards Crystal! "Crystal!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The spell hit me in the arm but luckily, it was suppose to be effective on life students and not fire so I survived. I shot both the guards down with a meteor spell. "Uh, Nick? You can let go of me now." "What? Oh yeah." I let go of her hand. I blushed. Wait, I blushed? That's weird and bizarre. I was sure I didn't still like Crystal **that **much anymore. I didn't have anytime to think anymore because I felt a sharp pain in my arm. That spell was definitely poisonous. Crystal noticed pain and said "Let me get that for you." She put her hand on the wound and muttered a few words and in minutes my wounds were gone. "Come on, I bet Phein is up ahead." I said Crystal nodded and we headed off.

**I know I know where have I been? Studying for State tests. It was a miracle I was able to upload this one. To make it more exciting I changed the duel system. I want more reviews! And check out my poll! The poll depends on the fate of this story! Later peeps! **


End file.
